fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fox (Smash 5)
'''Fox makes his fifth return to the Super Smash Bros. franchise in Super 5mash Bros. 5. Fox is a speedster and excels both in the air and on the ground. He employs various high-tech gadgets such as his blaster and reflector. Fox has had an increase in power in terms of his Up Smash, Up Aerial, and Forward Aerial. Fox has become a juggling king and can easily launch characters upwards. Aesthetically, he has a more simplified appearance than before with a design that is more reminiscent of his Star Fox 64 model. Changes from Smash 4 *Up Smash, Up Aerial, and Forward Aerial now all do 3x more damage and knockback than before. Moveset Special Set A Special Custom Set B Final Smash Taunts Italics means they have to be unlocked. *Fox motions at the opponent and says “Come On!” (Up) *Fox charges his flames and says “Here I come!” (Right) *Fox turns the other way and goes “Hmph. Pathetic!” (Left) *Fox throws and catches his laser and says “Not yet!” (Down) Character Selection Screen *Fox begins burning like on Fire Fox and looks forward. *Fox pulls out his blaster and says “Come at me!” *Fox kicks at the camera and says “Don’t back down!” On Screen Appearance *Fox swoops in and jumps out of his Arwing. *''Fox appears on the stage from like a Star Trek transportation beam.'' *''Fox crash lands his Arwing and jumps out of the burning cockpit.'' Victory Animations *Fox spins his blaster and holsters while saying “This is Fox. Returning to base.” *Fox crosses his arms and looks the other way saying “I wish it was more challenging.” *Fox poses with his blaster while saying “Mission Complete!" *''Fox takes his Reflector, throws it up, and catches it while saying "Piece of cake!".'' *''Fox radios in and says “Slippy, are you there? I need some repairs!”'' *''Krystal appears next to Fox and gives him a hug while he looks embarrassed.'' Victory Fanfare A remix of the main theme of Star Fox 64, most specifically the title screen theme. It also shares similarities with the music that would play in that game when Fox completed a level, as that track was also based on the main theme. Idle Animations *Holds hand in front of his face and takes a breath. *Makes a beckoning gesture. *''Checks his blaster and re-holsters it.'' *''Presses his scouter which beeps.'' Trophies Fox's trophies can be earned by completing Classic Mode, Adventure Mode, All-Star Mode, and Boss Battle mode. In addition, further trophies can be found during matches and at the Trophy Shop. Fox Unlock: Classic Mode "Fox is the ace pilot and de facto leader of Star Fox. While untested in Super Smash Bros. 64, he was able to defeat the armies of Andross and uphold his father's legacy. He was hurled further into troubles of the Lylat system with trouble on Planet Sauria and the Aparoid Invasions. Not only that, his rivalry with Wolf O'Donnel, competition from teammate Falco Lombardi, and love troubles with Krystal makes him a very busy star pilot." Fox (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Console/Red "Fox doesn't go anywhere without his trusty blaster. It is helpful when fighting off hordes of enemies, as well as blasting the locks off doors. Fox doesn't go anywhere with out it. In Super Smash Bros., Fox can fire his trusty blaster at opponents quickly though it won't actually launch players with it's power. However, its speed and reliability is its strong point." Fox (Alt) Unlock: Adventure Mode Handheld/Green "The Gravity Bomb is a unique item that has yet to be seen in the Star Fox franchise. When thrown, it sucks in every person that Fox recognizes as an enemy and causes them to be stuck to the bomb. I guess that's gravity for you! When enough time has passed, the Gravity Bomb will then explode, dealing major damage to anyone unlucky (or stupid) to be sucked in. Maybe Slippy invented this just for Super Smash Bros.? Assault Fox Unlock: Boss Battle Console/Assault Fox "Fox has found himself in many precarious and dangerous situations but one of the most dangerous situation was the Aparoid Invasion in Star Fox Assault. To fight such an enemy, he needed space armor that would do well against the insectoid droids. The Assault armor contains a vest that is lined with anti-blaster fiber, damage resistant shoulder pads, and a jumpsuit that is form fitting over Fox and uses advanced technology to absorb damage. But wait...was this ever said in the Star Fox game?!" Melee Fox Unlock: Boss Battle Handheld/Melee Fox "Fox has always been at the top of the speed charts and one reason for that might of been his more flexible and air resistant appearance in Super Smash Bros. Melee. Wearing only a vest, a handkerchief, and a green once piece with boots - Fox was able to move quickly in both the air and on the ground. Plus, he looks a lot more like a Fox in this form than his other variations. Maybe that's just me." Fox (Trip Mine) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Orange "The Trip Mine is a useful item used to guard bases and set up traps and ambushes. It doesn't seem like a handy item in a smash fest like Super Smash Bros. but it can be used to set up last-minute traps and pressure opponents through controlling the playing field. However, deploying a second Trip Mine will cause the first one to explode so be careful, Fox!" Fox (Fox Illusion) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Yellow "Fox is known for his speeds and the Fox Illusion is a visible (or maybe unseen) testament to that legacy. Fox can suddenly burst forward at high speeds, creating an apparent illusion in his wake. Anyone who gets caught in this illusion is thrown into the air due to the high speeds he produces. Plus, it must really come in handy when used in a race!" Fox (Marcus) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Blue "So what do you get when you make Fox have blue hair? You get Marcus! Marcus is Fox's and Krystal's son who first appeared near the end of Star Fox Command though, depending how the story pans out, Fox and Krystal can also separate which denies Marcus his existence. That is a horrible thought. As a way to remember Marcus, we gave Fox a color scheme to reflect his son (or non-existent son)." Fox (Wolf) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Purple "Fox isn't one for cosplay but it's hard to avoid it when it comes to mocking one's rival. Wolf didn't make the cut in Super Smash Bros. 4 which led him to donning these colors as a mark of respect, as well as to mock. However, with Wolf returning for this installment, Fox is being forced to eat crow. Will players be able to tell the difference between the two and will Wolf retaliate back?" Fox (Codec Taunt) Unlock: Match or Trophy Shop/Dark "Fox: Fox here. What's the mission status? General Pepper: Fox, is that you? Fox: Yes sir, I am reporting in for duty! General Pepper: Well, this is a bit embarrassing, but you caught me by surprise! I am in the shower now. Fox: In the shower, sir? General Pepper: Yes, I have to keep my coat in mint condition and smelling good. No one likes wet dog smell hahaha. Fox: ........." Fox (Like Father) Unlock: Complete a Fox Character Challenge "Kids sometimes grow up to be like their parents. Fox is one that seemingly followed in his fathers footsteps. His father, James McCloud, was also an ace pilot and formed the first Star Fox team with Slippy Hare and Pigma Dengar. After Pigmar's betrayal, James McCloud was sucked into a black hole and vanished. After Fox defeated Andross, the lab began to self-destruct prompting Fox to make his escape. Coming to his aid was his father, James, who guided Fox out of the labyrinth. After escaping, James was no where to be seen." Landmaster Unlock: All Star Mode (Easy or Normal) "Land Master!!" The Landmaster is a giant tank of a machine that Fox pilots on the ground. When Fox hops into the cockpit, he can fire it's main cannon which deals high damage. Fox can also shift the tank into gear and run down any opponents and even before the famed barrel roll. If a opportunistic tries to hop on for a free ride, Fox can simply hover up to the top for an easy KO! I wonder if the Landmaster has GPS and drink holders?" Arwing Unlock: Unlock all Fox trophies "When Fox travels, he prefers it high in the sky...errr...space. Fox is by large an ace pilot who feels more at home piloting an Arwing, than fighting on Final Destination. He is able to summon his Arwing and can fire lasers across the stage at opponents. In addition, Fox can also fire the destructive Smart Bomb at opponent. Fox is certainly a terror on both the ground, as well as the air." Alternate Costumes Trivia Category:Super Smash Bros. 5 Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. (series) Category:Star Fox (series) Category:Subpages Category:Males Category:Playable Characters Category:Characters Category:Star Fox Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Characters